Lost in the Rush
by Potentialslayer1
Summary: This is a sequel to my story With Her Wrists I Tremble. It starts a few months after the incident with Lily and someone has set their focus on Myka.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Helena traced her fingers along the thick red scar, which ran diagonally across her neck. She stared at herself in the wood framed mirror. Her naked, freshly showered body created a hazy reflection in the steamed glass. She saw a tall figure creep up behind her and felt slender arms wrap around her torso.

"Good morning."

Helena felt soft curls brush against her shoulder and feathery kisses along the side of her neck. "Darling, your clothes."

Myka pressed herself fully against Helena's back. "It doesn't matter."

Helena went rigid, roughly unclasped Myka's arms and threw them behind her. "It does matter." They stood in awkward silence for a moment. "I need to go get ready." Helena avoided Myka's eyes as she walked back into their room and quickly got dressed.

She made her way downstairs and into the empty kitchen. A pot of coffee sat waiting on the island in the center of the room. Helena poured herself a cup and quickly swallowed the hot bitter liquid, cringing as it burned the back of her throat.

Myka rushed into the room with a panicked look on her face. "Helena, what is going on?"

"Nothing." Helena tightly gripped the coffee mug between her hands.

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing. Why wont you talk to me?"

Helena could hear the hurt in Myka's voice, but this was a burden she had to bare alone.

Pete walked into the kitchen and felt the tension between his two partners, like it had smacked him in the face. "Trouble in paradise?"

Helena clunked her coffee cup on the counter and stormed out of the room with the heavy padding of booted feet.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Pete shrugged his shoulders, grabbing a coffee cup of his own.

"Pete, shut up."

* * *

><p>Helena needed to be alone with her thoughts. She found her hands subconsciously reaching for her neck and playing with the locket, which held a piece of her heart. She wandered through the warehouse, letting her feet take her wherever they wanted. She enjoyed loosing herself in history. It took her mind off of the world around her.<p>

She stopped, suddenly snapping out of her trance. She knew exactly where she was, it is where she always ended up on her walks. She traced her finger across the plaque, which held her name. There sat her broken time machine and her experiments and serums, each a part of her history, each a part of her.

She sat on the red velvet chair attached to her once great machine and felt the energy drain from her worried bones. Her head fell into her hands and she closed her eyes, reveling in the silence.

"It's her birthday today."

Helena jumped when she heard a familiar voice echoing from the shadows. She ran her slender fingers through her raven hair, pushing it away from her face.

"Artie told me." Myka walked into the light and stood across from Helena, leaning on the corner of the rusted shelf.

"I don't want to talk about it." Helena stood up from her chair and began walking away from Myka.

"Helena, stop!" Myka chased her down the isle, placing a hand on the Brit's shoulder. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because, Myka, there is nothing to talk about."

Myka released her shoulder when hearing the venom in her words.

Helena sighed, turning back to the curly haired brunette, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "Myka, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Myka's voice shook, restraining the tears that threatened to rise.

"Ever since what happened last year and the Lily…. incident, I have seen the way you look at me. I can see the mistrust in your eyes, like you think I will blow away at any second." Helena stopped Myka from speaking, gesturing that she wasn't done. "Why are you with me?"

"Because I love you." The brunette's answer was instant. She didn't even need to think about it.

"How can you love someone so damaged. You talk about giving me your heart, but I can't even return the gesture. How can I give you my whole heart, when it isn't whole to begin with? I am broken and my outburst today, just goes to prove that I am not healthy for you."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Myka felt like the air was being sucked out of the room.

Helena avoided her partner's eyes. "I just need some time to think." With those final words she turned and walked towards the entrance of the warehouse, leaving Myka in the void.

* * *

><p>Everyone but Artie seemed to notice the tension radiating around the room. Myka sat in the armchair in the living room, reading an open book in her lap. She seemed to have been reading the same page for the past hour. Helena on the other hand was tinkering with a small brass box at the dining room table through the glass doors, her back facing Myka. Pete and Claudia sat awkwardly on the couch, texting each other back and forth, each unwilling to ask what was wrong.<p>

Artie walked across the room and tossed a blue folder in front of Helena and a red folder in front of Myka. "You two are flying to LA, tonight. No… distractions."

"I'd rather go with Pete on this mission." Myka's voice was cold as she spoke.

Claudia noticed Helena's back stiffen at her words.

"I have something else for Pete and Claudia to work on while you are gone." Artie held up his hand to stop Myka's retort. "No exceptions!" With that he walked into the kitchen, intent on making a sandwich.

Myka turned on the heels of her feet and made her way towards the stairs. "I'm going to pack." They heard her feet stomp up the stairs and the slam of her door through the floorboards.

Claudia sat wide-eyed on the couch, not quiet sure what had just happened.

Pete leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Okay then…"

* * *

><p>Their flight landed in Los Angeles and still neither Helena nor Myka had said a word to each other. Each was avoiding the inevitable talk to come. This continued throughout the entire mission. Even after they had retrieved the artifact, the women avoided each other. Every time Myka glanced towards Helena, a fire erupted in her bones and seared across her skin. She was still angry, but it seemed like as time passed the fire turned to a simmer and then she couldn't be angry anymore. She could never stay angry with Helena.<p>

They arrived back at the hotel and sat on their respective beds. Myka faced the sliding doors, staring at her reflection in the black glass. She watched Helena sit down on the bed, playing with her locket.

"I know Christina's death hurt you, Helena. Death can tear you apart and leave you in pieces. It took me the longest time to move past Sam. I still even think about him sometimes." Myka spoke softly finally having enough of the silence.

Helena's breath caught and her back stiffened. She waited both praying and dreading what Myka was about to say next.

"What we both have been through has made us stronger." Myka stood up and walked over to Helena. Myka kneeled in front of Helena staring into Helena's dark eyes. "You are not broken to me. You are beautiful and I love you, Helena. You just need to let me in. Let me help you work through this."

"I don't want to forget her… My baby…" Helena let out a sob. "My little girl…"

Myka cupped Helena's face in her hands, brushing her tears away with the pads of her thumbs. "Shhh… no… you will never forget her. Never. But maybe it is time to let her go. You are alive and Christina would want you to live and love and be happy. Wouldn't she?"

The victorian felt tears slid down her cheeks. She was at a loss for words. She had never felt the love for someone as she had felt for the emerald eyed brunette in front of her. Helena reached out and tugged on Myka's shirt, pulling her in for a tender kiss.

"I love you." Myka whispered against Helena's lips.

"I love you too, darling. I am so sorry." Helena whispered back, her voice breaking.

Myka smiled tenderly. She brushed a tear from Helena's cheek before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>He saw their touches and caresses, one woman forgiving the other, in the ultimate act of love. He watched them through their dimly lit hotel window. The shorter, dark haired woman, tugged the hair tie from the taller brunette, letting her curls fall around her face like a halo. It swooped down and rested on her pale collarbone, each touch from the older woman lighting a fire in her eyes. The man watched her swing her head to the side and the dark haired woman attacked her neck. He saw her body shudder and had to pry his eyes away from the revolting sight. It sickened him that this scarred woman could violate his curly haired angel.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Claudia sat cross-legged on her bed holding a small object wrapped in cloth. She spent many months searching for the right artifact and it had been right there in front of her all the time. She knew she shouldn't have it, but she needed to know. She needed this to work. She stared at the object, almost too afraid to unwrap it. Almost. She felt her hands shaking as she pulled the corners of the cloth apart and revealed the small wooden box underneath. She ran her thumb along the edge of the box and closed her eyes thinking of one thing and only one thing.

She opened the box, listening to the soft music as it flooded the room. She opened her eyes, at first seeing nothing different and then her door opened and a familiar head of red hair entered the room.

Claudia watched the dead woman walk around the bed, like nothing had ever happened. She felt her voice catch in her throat as she said her name. "Olive…"

"Claudia! I missed you!" A wide smile spread across Olive's face as she flopped down on the end of the bed. She grasped Claudia's hands in her own, rubbing her thumb affectionately across her pulse point.

The techie felt the warmth of Olive's skin seep into her own and for a moment felt safe. Then the memories of the past few months hit her like a truck and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her pulse started to race at an alarming rate and she slammed the music box shut in her lap. The room was washed in silence and where Olive once sat there was nothing. She let out the breath she had been holding and curled up under her covers, muffling her cries.

* * *

><p>Myka felt feathery kisses along her spine and shivered. She nuzzled her head deeper into her pillow and moaned. "It's too early."<p>

"Darling, we are going to be late for our flight." Helena leaned over kissing Myka's cheek.

"Just five more minutes."

Helena couldn't resist Myka's sleepy tone. "Oh alright." She snuggled in closer, savoring the moment. She wrapped her arm around her partner, watching her breathe. The mess of curly hair tickled her nose, but she didn't mind it. She wished she could stay in this moment forever and it saddened her that in five short minutes it was going to end.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to check out." Myka smiled, moving towards the front desk.<p>

Helena nodded. "Give me your luggage, Ill take it out to the car." She stole a kiss from the blushing agent before rolling the luggage through the revolving door. She hadn't felt this happy since… well she couldn't remember when. The valet brought the car around to the front and handed her the keys. She unlocked the trunk, throwing one of the suitcases into the back.

She bent down, ready to pick up the other bag, when she felt a strong hand grip the back of her head, shoving it quickly into the bottom lip of the trunk. Her head spun and she felt the hot splash of blood across her forehead and the warm liquid pouring from her nose. She tried to stand but felt her knees give out beneath her. Another hand reached under her legs, roughly shoving her into the open trunk and slamming it shut behind her. She felt the car shake as it started up beneath her. She couldn't move, her arms and legs went like lead weights. The dark grey carpet of the trunk spun and swirled, making her dizzy. She pulled her small grey cell phone from her coat pocket and flipped the switch on the back. The car must have run over a bump, for the phone was flung from her hand into the dark abyss of the trunk. She felt her mind slipping away and soon there was nothing.

* * *

><p>Myka walked out of the revolving doors, expecting the government issue Sudan to be waiting for her in the round-about. Instead she found an empty lot and Helena's suitcase toppled over by the sidewalk. Myka crouched down by the bag and lifted it out of the street. She stopped when a small red stain on the asphalt caught her eye.<p>

"Helena!" She searched the lot in vain, even returning to the lobby and asking the clerk if he saw the raven haired Brit return. He was flustered by her frantic questions, and repeated that he hadn't seen her.

Myka pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and began calling Helena's cell phone number, but was sent straight to voice mail. By now a large lump had lodged in her chest. She knew something was terribly wrong. The Farnsworth vibrated from her inner pocket. She pulled it out with shaking hands and flipped it open.

"Myka, there's been another ping from the LA area…. What's wrong?" Artie's face flashed over the screen.

"Helena's missing! She went out to the car and her luggage is still here and I found blood!" Myka shouted at the tiny screen.

"Woah. Slow down. What happened?"

Myka swallowed and took a strangled breath before speaking again. "Helena went to take the suitcases out to the car while I checked out of the hotel and I came outside and the car was gone and my suitcase was gone and there was blood on the ground."

"Ok I need you to calm down. Go to the front desk, ask them to view their video feed. Then I want you to call me back ok? We will figure this out."

The brunette nodded before closing the Farnsworth and getting to work.

* * *

><p>The agent sat in the employee's only room, replaying the scene on the tiny television screen over and over. Helena stood in black and white lifting the heavy suitcase into the trunk. A man dressed in jeans and a dark jacket crept up behind her and shoved her into the backend of the car. Myka let out a pained gasp as Helena tried to get back to her feet and faltered. She watched the dark haired man shove the limp body into the trunk, pick up the keys off the ground, and walked to the driver's side of the car. The wheels burned rubber as he sped away.<p>

* * *

><p>Helena felt the pulsing ache radiating throughout her skull. She tried to move, but found her arms and legs were bound to the cold metal chair. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her captor rummaging through Myka's suitcase. He brought one of her white t-shirts to his face and inhaled deeply.<p>

He smiled, noticing his victim was awake. "He told me she would be beautiful and he was right." He smelled her shirt again. "She smells like vanilla."

"What do you want?" Helena twisted her hands against her plastic restraints, trying to free herself, but even the slightest movement made her head spin. "Who… who told you she was beautiful?"

The man sneered and ran his hand through his greasy brown locks. "You have contaminated her, demon and for that you must be punished." He rushed towards Helena, sending his fist into her stomach.

* * *

><p>Claudia typed furiously at her computer, searching for something, anything that would lead her to HG's whereabouts. She needed to find her, if not for Myka, then for her own sanity. She couldn't loose another person in her life. She didn't think she would be able to handle it. She blinked as a map page popped up on her computer screen.<p>

She clicked the page and found a blinking red dot labeled with HG's number. "Pete! I think I found something!"

Pete ran through into the office. "What is it?"

"Her cell phone tracker is on. She must have hid it in the car."

Pete pulled out his Farnsworth and started calling his partner.

* * *

><p>Myka rushed for the Farnsworth as it rings from her jacket. She pops it open. "Anything?"<p>

"Claudia thinks she has a lead. It seems that HG turned her cell phone tracker on from the trunk of the car. It's parked outside an old abandoned office building on the east side." Pete pointed the Farnsworth at Claudia as she typed on the computer.

"The tracer is coming from 249 West Gethrin Street."

Myka grabbed her coat. "Okay I am on my way."

"Wait! Myka!" Pete yelled through the Farnsworth. "I'm catching a flight out there I will go with you!"

"No! I am going now! There is no time!" With that Myka shut the Farnsworth and grabbed the keys to her rental car.

* * *

><p>Myka stomped on the brake in front of an old brick building with smashed in windows. Next to her was parked a black Sudan, the trunk propped open. She ran around to the back end not quite knowing what she expected to find. Helena's cell phone was wedged in the corner. The brunette snapped up when a scream erupted through the broken glass windows.<p>

* * *

><p>Helena was on the floor and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She had the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. The man lifted her chair upright and her head lulled on her chest. She didn't even have enough strength to lift it. She heard the man shuffle around to the other side of the chair and the soft swish of a switch blade flicking open. The Victorian tensed as the foot steps drew nearer.<p>

"Tell me your sins, demon." He drags the blade across her exposed arm. "To match your scars."

Helena let out a gut-wrenching scream as the blood spilled down her arm. Small black dots invaded her vision and she felt her mind slipping. A loud bang sounded from the door, but Helena couldn't lift her head to see who it was.

"Put down the knife!"

The familiar voice broke through her haze. "Myka…" She felt rough hands pull her head back and cool steel was pressed against her neck.

"No! I am doing this for you!"

The crack of a firearm erupted in the small room and Helena heard the clatter of switch blade on the linoleum floor.

Myka didn't think when she took the kill shot. She didn't even blink an eye. The man dropped the knife with a stunned look on his face and fell back against the cracked wall. She rushed and cut the ties, which bound Helena to the chair. She fell forward into Myka's arms.

Worried hands brushed strands of raven hair from Helena's face. Myka cradled her lover in her arms, not caring that the blood was staining her clothes. "Hey! Hey, baby! Stay awake! Hey, I'm here. Stay with me! Helena!"


	3. Chapter 3

****Thank you _Kendralynora_ for you help writing this chapter! I know this chapter is short but a lot of school stuff is going on Ill try to update again soon! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The silence was the worst part. The doctors wouldn't let Myka see her and none of them were stopping to tell her anything. She remembered them saying "massive blood loss" and "severe head injury" and then they told her to wait in the visitor's room. It was painted a sickly yellow to cheer the mourning souls trapped there. It did nothing for the trembling brunette; all she could see was Helena's chalk white face, as she cradled her in her arms. Only when a warm embrace wrapped around her shoulders, was she awoken from her trance.

"Hey, Myks. you okay?" Pete spoke softly.

Myka shook her head in response and soon the tears she had been holding back flooded down her face. She buried herself into Pete's comforting hug. When she had finally cried all of her tears away, she spoke. "They won't tell me anything. I've been sitting here for hours."

"Are you okay sitting here by yourself for a bit? I'm going to go see if I can find out what's going on."

Myka nodded as Pete stood and walked to the front desk.

* * *

><p>Claudia felt lost. It seemed at every turn people were getting hurt around her and she couldn't stand it any longer. She locked the door to her room behind her and scurried onto her bed. She opened the drawer in her side table and pulled out the small wooden music box. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and thought only of her.<p>

"Claudia? Are you going to open your eyes?"

A small smile spread across the techie's lips. She opened her eyes placing the music box on her dresser.

"Are you alrigh…."

Before Olive could finish her sentence, Claudia captured her lips in a slow sweet kiss. She tasted like strawberries. The techie never wanted to let her go. She pulled her deeper into the kiss, falling against the bed.

Olive separated the kiss first. "Claudia… " She gasped as the other girl's lips were planted against her neck. "Are you… are you sure you want this?"

"I need you." Claudia couldn't stop tasting her. Her skin was intoxicating and she was hungry for more.

Claudia straddled her hips, removing the other girl's t-shirt. Claudia arched her back, cupping Olive's breasts in her hands. She moaned as she stole another kiss, wrapping her fingers through unnatural red hair. Olive's scent had a way of sweeping Claudia's mind into another reality, where she was guilty of losing her sense of the world around her. She just lived, for one brief moment, in a timeless place, which Olive unknowingly created just for her; for her to love and be loved within. Olive completed her.

Olive flipped over, pinning Claudia beneath her. It was impossible to know if Claudia's hunger was contaminating Olive directly or if it was merely the artifact feeding off of the techie's need to feel loved. But it was evident that the dead girl's eyes grew dark with longing for Claudia beneath her.

Olive grabbed a hold of the bottom of the techie's t-shirt and slid it up to her chin, dropping her head down to her stomach almost instantaneously to taste her pale skin. Claudia pushed her fingers, with grey painted nails, into Olive's hair whilst squeezing her eyes shut tight at the red head's warm, soft mouth on her abdomen.

Once Olive's mouth was done exploring the exposed flesh she dragged her tongue down the other's toned stomach. Claudia's breath started to fall short. She was expecting Olive to remove her bra but instead she felt her hot breath fall across her boxer shorts.

With a mischievous grin, Olive grabbed a hold of Claudia's duvet beside them on the bed and flung it over her own body, covering herself completely. The edge of the blanket landed right below Claudia's breasts; making it impossible to see what Olive's next move would be. Then it happened, and it happened all too quickly. The next thing Claudia knew, she had smashed her head hard against the mattress beneath her, as her back arced in response to Olive's touch. The techie dug her fingers harder into the head hidden under the blanket.

This was it for Claudia; this was her moment of finally finding piece and love. No one could take that away from her. The young girl's body trembled as she bit back a cry of sheer pleasure. It didn't take long for Claudia to tug a little on the fiery red hair still in her grasp.

Olive's beautiful face popped out from beneath the duvet where her lips crashed into Claudia's, like someone had surgically implanted magnets into their tongues, making it impossible to remain apart.

* * *

><p>Myka felt like she was on the longest walk of her life. She had told Pete to fly home. She would stay in LA with Helena. There was no need for three agents to be out of reach of the Warehouse. Soon she reached the cream coloured door marked 206, Helena's room. She opened the door and for a moment it seemed like all of the air had been punched out of her chest. Helena lay in the crisp white hospital bed, her raven hair lay in ribbons around her shoulders. Dark bruises covered her face and a blood stained bandage covered her arm. Myka jumped as a nurse bustled through the door behind her and set about changing Helena's bandages.<p>

"Are you her partner?" The nurse smiled in spite of the carnage in front of her.

"Um… yes. Yes, I am. Myka Bering." Myka extended her hand to the busy nurse, who shrugged in response, her hands full of cotton bandages and medication.

"Nora Achrin, pleased to meet you." Nora rewrapped Helena's arm, patting it when she was finished. She noticed the worry plastered on Myka's face and sighed. "She is going to be alright you know. This one's a fighter, I can tell."

The brunette gave a small smile to Nora as she left the room. Then she was alone with the silent Helena. She made her way to the side of the bed, grasping the hand of Helena's uninjured arm. She kissed her lightly on the cheek afraid of hurting her more. If it wasn't for the bruises. Helena would look like she was only sleeping.

"I'm sorry. I promised I would keep you safe from now on, but I failed." Myka fell into the stool next to the bed, feeling like all of the energy had finally been drained from her bones. She rested her head against the side of the bed and felt her eyes finally droop from exhaustion. Soon she had fallen into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Pete stopped in the upstairs hallway outside of his room. He pressed his ear against the door and heard a soft shuffling coming from inside. He took a deep breath, turning the brass knob in his hand. He opened the door quickly, flinching as it slammed against the wall. Expecting to surprise Claudia trying to find his comic book stash, he was shocked to find the last person he ever expected to see standing in the middle of his room.<p>

Pete didn't know whether to be happy or worried. "Kelly…"

Kelly smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Hi, Pete."


	4. Chapter 4

****Sorry I haven't updated in a while finals and essays have been weighing me down! But I finally finished this chapter! During the song I pictured the song being sung like this .com/watch?v=3KZsdV3EqsQ&list=LLQQ3e03Nz4vLd4-cjNuQx1A&index=6&feature=plpp_video

if the link is being dumb search Someone like you- adele accoustic cover by LauraZocca and you will see it! Thanks for being patient with me and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Kelly? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Pete closed the door behind him.

"Yes of course I am okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Kelly crossed her arms, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Because you told me you were never coming back to Univille and that you didn't want me to contact you and yet here you are." Pete waved his hands in front of him, outlining Kelly's body in the air.

"I... Um... I have some business I need to take care of in Univille and I wanted to check on you, make sure you were alright. I'll be here for a few days. We should talk."

"Um yea... Sure."

"Meet me for lunch tomorrow? We can go to the Dutch place and get Chinese." Kelly grabbed her purse and walked toward the door.

"Sounds good. I'll be there." Pete opened the door for her and stood aside. It seemed like she couldn't leave fast enough. Pete sunk onto the edge of his bed, not knowing what to think.

* * *

><p>Artie sat in his office going over the notes on his agent's recent abduction. The body of the kidnapper rested on the metal slab next to his desk. It seemed like he had been using it more often of late. A white sheet was draped over the body concealing the massive bullet wound in its chest. Artie sighed placing the notes back onto his desk and walking towards the dreaded table. He slowly lifted the sheet revealing the body of a young man, no older then 40. He looked average, not like a crazed stalker.<p>

Artie pulled on purple gloves and searched his pockets for some kind of identification. In his jacket there were a few quarters, a piece of lint and a safety pin. He found a wallet with a driver's license. It said his name was John Tespan and he was a resident of the state of Georgia. Artie carefully placed his personal effects on the steel table. Flipping open his jacket he searched the inner pockets. Tucked inside the breast pocket was a picture of Myka, it looked to be taken during one of her mission from a distance. The back of HG's head was in the photograph and Myka was smiling at her. He turned the photo over and read the message penned on the back. "_Find__her.__Love__her__and__no__other_."

Artie reached back into the pocket and pulled out a small satin pouch. He placed the photo down on the table and began untying the red strings. A small silver fishing hook fell from the pouch and clattered onto the floor. He bent down and carefully picked up the sharp object, recognizing it almost immediately. "Herman Melville's fishing hook."

* * *

><p>Myka opened her eyes, cringing as she moved. Her back cracked and loosened as she stretched. Helena hadn't moved. She felt something fall onto the floor. It was a blanket. A small smirk spread over her lips as she touched the soft material. Nurse Achrin must have come back and dropped it over her shoulders. She made a mental note to thank her later. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. She listened to the soothing thrum of the heart monitor.<p>

"Myka..."

The brunette's eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet. "Helena!" She ran for the door calling for the doctor. She hurried back to Helena's sidem grasping her hand. "You scared me."

"I'm alright, darling. It's only a scratch." Helena shrugged, wincing as a shock of pain radiated through her body. She gripped Myka's hand tightly, giving away her fragile state. She leaned into her partner's hand as Myka touched her face.

A different nurse bustled though the door, pulling a cart behind her. She smiled at Myka as she passed her and began running tests on her patient.

She helped Helena sit up, lifted her dressing gown to her mid-drift and began unwrapping the bandages around her ribs.

Myka's hand covered her mouth as the deep purple bruises came into view.

"There were a few fractured ribs. I'm going to rebind them. This is going to hurt a bit." The nurse warned her patient.

Helena gripped Myka's hand tightly in hers as her ribs were rewrapped. She held her breath. Even though the nurse's touch was light, each bump felt like the twisting of a knife in her side.

Myka held her gaze and brushed a strand of raven hair behind her cheek, trying to comfort her. She tried to give her, her strength and she hoped it helped.

"Ok all done." The nurse lowered Helena's paper gown and wrote a few notes on her clipboard. "Time to check that arm."

"Did Nora Achrin go home?" Myka asked the nurse as she checked under the bandages on Helena's arm.

"Who?"

"The nurse who came in earlier and bandaged Helena's arm."

"I don't know any Nora Achrin, but I could check if you'd like."

Myka nodded. "Yes please."

Helena gave her a puzzled look, as the nurse left. "What was that about?"

"N...nothing." Myka smiled back at the Brit, smoothing her hair behind her ear.

"You are lying to me Ms. Bering." Helena gave her a coy smile.

"It's nothing. I swear." Myka lied.

The Brit gave her a skeptical look, but pushed it aside. She jumped as the loud buzz of the Farnsworth sounded from her partner's coat pocket.

Myka clicked open the communication device and Artie's face popped onto the screen. "Hey. How is HG? Everything okay over there?"

"She just got checked out. There are a few broken bones and a nasty cut on her arm but they think she is going to be ok…" Myka noticed Artie's frantic tone and stopped. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… No… that man… the one who kidnapped HG… the one you killed… I think he might have been manipulated by an artifact. I think someone was using him to get to you…"

Myka felt the cold chill of panic course through her veins. The man she killed was innocent. He didn't have a choice in his actions. She almost dropped the Farnsworth, but Helena grabbed the device before it left her hands.

"Artie… I remember the man said 'He told me she would be beautiful.' Do you think he was working for someone?" Helena tried to remain calm as Myka fought off a panic attack beside her.

"Unfortunately no. Until yesterday, this man was John Tespan. He seemed to be happily married and had two children. He was in LA on business."

"Oh god… I killed him… I didn't even think it could be artifact related. I saw the knife at your throat and I fired." Myka sunk into the stool, trying to catch her breath.

"Myka. Myka!" Artie called from the Farnsworth. "I know this is a bad situation, but you need to pull yourself together so we can stop this from happening to anyone else. I found this on his body" He put the fishing hook in front of the camera. "Along with a picture of Myka, which I assume was his intended target."

Helena frowned at Artie's harsh words towards Myka, but she knew they needed to figure this out. "Then I was seen as a threat to his obsession, so he targeted me first…"

Myka shook her head, clearing her throat. "Someone else has artifacts and is using them to hurt innocent people."

* * *

><p>Claudia remembered strawberries. She sat on the hard wooden stool, her guitar perched on top of her denim clad thighs. She adjusted the microphone and cleared her throat. "Hi, my name is Claudia. I've sung a few times here before, but this one is for someone I lost recently. Someone who's haunting me. Her name is Olive." She started strumming the strings on her guitar, her fingers forming the complex chords along the neck of the guitar. Each sound poured a wave of emotion over the crowd of people watching her perform. Then she began to sing.<p>

"I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."

One man in particular watched her over his drink. He could feel the truth in her pain radiating from her voice and it saddened him. The little red head seemed so fragile sitting under the harsh back lights.

"Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light."

The man gave his full attention to the 20 year old, fascinated by her sadness.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over."

Claudia paused for a beat, her eyes brimming with tears. She took a deep breath and moved the pick against the guitar strings to form the chorus.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Yeah."

The man had to keep himself in his seat. All he wanted to do was comfort her. He couldn't help but feel for the girl, she reminded him so much of someone he once knew.

"Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"

For a moment Claudia forgot about the crowd of people watching her and it was only her, her guitar and the song.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Claudia finished up the last of the song before looking up at the crowd. "Thank you."

The crowd was stunned into silence for a moment before they began to clap. The watcher stood up from his chair, making his way to the side of the stage where Claudia was standing. "That was a beautiful performance."

"Thank you." Claudia put her guitar into its case and flicked it shut.

"Steve Jinks." Steve extended his hand to her, a warm smile plastered onto his face.

Claudia took his hand, forcing a small smile across her lips. "Claudia Donovan. Nice to meet you." She turned and continued to put her equipment away.

"Claudia?" Steve ran his hand over his buzzed hair.

"Hmmm?" Claudia snapped her guitar case shut.

"Are you alright?"

Claudia paused. This was the first time someone had asked her that question since Olive's death and she realized that no she was not okay. She thought over his question and wondered why this stranger she had just met, seemed to know more about her then her friends who she saw everyday. "No." The techie let out a long breath she seemed to have been holding. "I'm not okay." With that she left Steve to his thoughts and walked out to her car.

* * *

><p>Pete felt a surge of familiar emotions overwhelm him. Seeing Kelly now after so long just left him confused. He gazed around his room searching for something, anything that would tell him how he was supposed to feel. He noticed the drawer of his bedside table was left open. Inching towards it he saw a folded slip of paper resting on top of his favorite comic books. He unfolded it recognizing Kelly's hurried chicken scratch.<p>

Artie knocked on the open door to Pete's room. "Did I just see who I think I just saw?"

"Kelly... I think she's in trouble." Pete held out the piece of paper for Artie to read.

_It's a trap_

* * *

><p>A petite blonde woman walked down the dark alleyway, her heels clicking on the concrete ground. Steam vented from the potholes along the ground. She pulled her black peacoat tighter around her thin form. She knocked twice on the metal door before the slit opened and two gray eyes peered out at her. She didn't need to say a word, they knew who she was. The slit closed and she could hear the latch unlock for her. She walked into the dimly lit room. In the center sat a poker table, empty of its players.<p>

Her eyes scanned the room until she found him. He was seated at the bar with his unkempt dirty blonde hair. He gave her a small smile as she sat beside him, his piercing blue eyes never failed to dazzle her.

"I checked on those female agents for you. Both were alive, but one was severely injured. Your pawn was taken out of the game and his body was sent to a undisclosed government agency."

The tall man smiled. His crazed eyes shone in the bar light. "Good they received my message."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Claudia rubbed her eyes as she descended the stairs. The Bed and Breakfast was empty save for her. She was used to being left alone now a days. She paused on the bottom step when the clatter of dishes sounded from the dining room.

She sighed before turning the corner. "Artie! You better not be eating Myka's left over birthday cake! Remember, you gave me permission to…" She stopped in the archway before the dining room, when she noticed it was not Artie she was yelling at, but the man who had talked to her at open-mic-night.

He gave her a curious look with a slight smile on his lips as he sipped his coffee. "Claudia? Is it?"

"I… yes… How did you get in here…"

"Well this is a bed and breakfast and the funny man with the eyebrows…"

"Artie." Claudia interrupted.

"Yes… Artie. He set me up with a room here last night. I have some business to take care of in Univille and this is the only Bed and Breakfast in town." Steve Jinks crossed his legs under the round table, fidgeting under Claudia's glare.

"What kind of business could you have in Univille…" Claudia said as more of a statement then a question.

Both Claudia and Steve jumped as the front door slammed open. Claudia peered into the hallway and saw Myka helping Helena through the doorway.

"Claudia, I need you to go into the car and get the rest of our stuff. I have to put Helena to bed." Myka wrapped her arm tighter around Helena's waist as she sagged against her.

"Is she alright?" Steve peered around the corner at the three women.

"Uh… um… Yes… She's just had a long flight and needs to go to bed." Myka smoothly guided Helena to the stairs.

Steve could tell she was lying but decided this wasn't the time to question her, instead he rushed to her side as she stumbled on the stairs. "Here let me help you!" He wrapped his arm around Helena's other side.

They lay Helena gently on the bed and Myka began to undress her, starting with her boots. She paused turning to Steve. "Um.. thank you…"

"Steve Jinks."

"Mr. Jinks… I can take it from here." Myka shook Steve's outstretched hand.

"Please just call me Steve and no problem! I'll be staying here for a while, so if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. May I ask your name?"

"Myka Bering."

With that Steve turned on his heels and left the room. He passed Claudia as she dragged the luggage up the stairs and returned to the dining room. He returned to his coffee and flipped open his laptop. He didn't see the woman with the beehive hair glaring at him from across the room. She raised her eyebrow as he typed at his keyboard.

"Mr. Jinks."

Steve jumped in his seat, quickly closing his laptop. "Hi… have we met?"

"Not yet." Mrs. Frederick stepped into the dining room.

* * *

><p>Pete couldn't sit still for a moment. He glanced back and forth at the people in the diner and paused to check that his Tesla was still attached to his hip for the fourth time that afternoon. He ordered a cup of coffee to keep himself occupied, but he couldn't seem to keep his hands from shaking and left the bitter drink to turn cold. He glanced up as a familiar voice met his ears.<p>

"Hey Pete!" Kelly had a smile plastered on her face, that could only be read as fake.

Pete had to force himself to sit still as a bad vibe washed over him. "Kelly! Please sit! I was so happy to hear from you yesterday." He handed her the Menu as she took her seat.

"I'm…" Kelly paused as she read the note Pete had slipped into her menu. _I received your message. Meet me at the old barn later tonight. You remember the one where your first calf was born. I will be waiting for you._ "I'm doing well." She nodded slightly in response to the note.

"How long are you going to be in Univille?" Pete ripped open two packets of sugar and dumped them into his cold coffee, just to give his hands something to do.

"Only a few days I think." Kelly ordered herself a drink, then turned back to Pete. "I…um… I've missed you." She placed her hand over his and he could feel her shaking.

"I missed you too."

* * *

><p>"Helena, I told you it was too soon to check out." Myka slowly undressed the exhausted Helena, pulling her blouse over her head and helping her lay back. She pulled a t-shirt out of her drawer and wiggled Helena into it, trying not to injure her further.<p>

"Don't fuss! You know I hate hospitals. I will heal much better here." Helena smoothed the comforter around her. "You know…" She made pursed her lips and tilted her head, letting her hair fall over her face in the way she knew Myka couldn't resist. "It is very cold in here."

The curly haired brunette sighed before kicking off her boots and crawling into bed. "I'll lay with you till you fall asleep." She curled up around Helena, wrapping her arm lightly around her waist.

The Brit's eyes grew heavy, encased in the warmth of her lover. "I love you."

Myka smiled into Helena's raven hair. "I love you too, Helena. Now get some rest. We need to build up your strength." She nuzzled her face into her partner's hair. It didn't take long for Helena to fall asleep.

Myka lay there for a while just listening to her lover's breathing. She knew Artie was waiting for her at the Warehouse, they had some issues to discuss, but she didn't want to move. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, just holding her in her arms.

* * *

><p>Pete waited in the shadows, sitting on top of a wooden barrel in the corner. The barn remained abandoned after the owners lost the farm, so he was sure they wouldn't be disturbed. He froze when a twig snapped outside the door.<p>

"Pete?"

"Kelly!" Pete beckoned her inside and pressed a finger to his lip, silently telling her to keep quiet. He pulled a small object from his pocket. It looked like a small brass timer with a small dial along the top. Each second was carved with a small black marker. Pete turned the dial three times. "That should be enough." He set the timer on the ground and sprang back.

A burst of energy emitted from the object and surged around Pete and Kelly, before holding in a circumference around them. Everything outside the circle was silent.

"Okay. Now we can talk. What's going on?" Pete crossed his arms in front of him.

"What just happened?" Kelly spun around, pausing when she saw a bird frozen in flight outside of the force field.

"I've frozen time or sped up time or something… Myka tried to explain it to me once but I wasn't paying attention. It's a nifty little invention from Miss HG Wells, but it's only temporary. We have about fifteen minutes to talk. What is going on?" Pete was unrelenting.

Kelly took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "There's this man. He looked so normal the first time I met him. He has some sort of vendetta against the warehouse. He took…" Her voice broke, but she forced herself to keep speaking, knowing that her time was running out. "He took something very precious to me because he knows I will do anything he asks and he knows I can sway you. I can take you away from the warehouse."

"What did he take from you?"

"Our son."


End file.
